


¿Haces pan? - 2

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bread, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Probablemente nunca iba a mostrarlo abiertamente, pero amaba cuando Ohno sonreía de esa manera. Significaba que estaba sereno, que estaba haciendo algo que le gustaba, que estaba... feliz, simplemente.No había pensado de obtener ese resultado con una petición tan simpe como ‘¿haces el pan?, pero estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.





	¿Haces pan? - 2

**¿Haces pan? – 2**

Se había despertado especialmente de buen humor, esa mañana.

Ni él ni Ohno tenían que trabajar, y no tenían nada planeado.

Podían quedarse tranquilos en casa, haciendo nada, algo que para Nino equivalía más o menos al paraíso en tierra.

Bajó las escaleras, aún somnoliento. Vio a Ohno sentado en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo té silenciosamente.

Sonrió, disfrutando el hecho que el mayor no pusiera verlo.

Se acercó sigilosamente y le puso las manos en los hombros, con el intento de asustarlo.

Tendría que haberlo conocido ya bastante bien de saber que era una pérdida de tiempo: tratar de asustar a Ohno, era algo prácticamente imposible.

“Te has despertado temprano.” le dijo el mayor, con la usual voz pacata y apenas comprensible. Nino agarró la taza de que Ohno estaba bebiendo y se sentó a su lado, asintiendo.

“Sí, no tenía gana de quedarme en la cama.” le explicó, empezando bebiendo el té.

Aun se divirtiera provocándolo, su falta de reacciones tangibles lo exasperaba.

Sin parpadear, de hecho, Ohno se levantó para tomar otra agua para poner el té en infusión. Normalmente Nino habría bofado y se habría burlado de él, diciéndole que tenía que mostrar más carácter.

Pero no esa mañana. No tenía gana de dejarse llevar por su ser criticón, ni de emprender un litigio donde, pensándolo bien, iba a litigar solo.

Siguió observándolo, divirtiéndose molestándolo con el pie en la pierna. Lo vio sonreír, y no puso evitar de recambiar.

Vagó con la mirada en la cocina, mientras pensaba en como pusieran pasar el día.

Improvisamente, tuvo una idea.

Volvió mirando a Ohno, con un aire que no pintaba bien.

~

Lo miraba, absorto.

Parecía... feliz.

Raramente Ohno se mostraba triste. Pero eso no significaba que mostrara alguna forma de divertido o alegría.

Pues Nino fue más que sorprendido cuando lo vio ocupado amasando agua y harina, con aire relajado y con la sombra de una sonrisa que le nacía en la cara.

Le gustaba. Probablemente nunca iba a mostrarlo abiertamente, pero amaba cuando Ohno sonreía de esa manera. Significaba que estaba sereno, que estaba haciendo algo que le gustaba, que estaba... feliz, simplemente.

No había pensado de obtener ese resultado con una petición tan simpe como ‘¿haces el pan?, pero estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

Trató de guardar su compostura cuando el mayor se giró hacia él; se burló un poco de él, como hacía siempre para atenuar una avergüenza que habría _odiado _mostrar.

Y dejó que Ohno se burlara un poco de él por su tentativa de hacer subir más rápido la masa, solo porque por ese día estaba bien que estuviera así: ningún truco inútil, ninguna lucha (además dispareja) para prevaricar, ninguna observación amarga y no fácil ironía... por lo menos no demasiada.

Estaban solo los dos de ellos, en un ambiente mágicamente familiar que hacía sentir Nino como en casa, de una manera que tenía éxito de sentir solamente cuando estaba con Ohno, cuando hacían esas pequeñas cosas de que a menudo la vida que vivían los privaba.

Se quedaron en la mesa, silencioso. Nino seguía mirando al tazón con la masa por el pan y Ohno miraba a él, nunca dejando de sonreír, de una manera que normalmente habría enojado el menor.

Improvisamente, Nino extendió un brazo, agarrando la mano de Ohno y empezando jugueteando con esa, distraído.

Con las yemas de los dedos siguió el contorno de la palma, las venas en el dorso, sonriendo de vez en cuando por el contraste entre su piel lechosa y la _demasiado _oscura del mayor.

“¿Te diviertes?” le preguntó Ohno con una sonrisa, intercambiando los papales y tomando su mano. Nino asintió, determinado.

“Inmensamente.” contestó, luego hizo muecas cuando vio Ohno confrontar su mano con la propia. La retrató rápido, con aire casi disgustado.

“Son minúsculas.” se justificó, haciendo echar Ohno a reír. El mayor se puso en pie, yendo detrás la sienta y envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

“A mí me gustan.” murmuró cerca de su oreja, luego besándole suavemente la quijada.

“Si tú lo dices.” dijo Nino, fingiendo una irritación que no sentía de verdad.

No podía sentir irritación, no ahora.

No cuando sentía Ohno tan cerca, en cada sentido. No cuando sentía de amarlo tanto.

No cuando imaginaba que, vistos en el exterior, de verdad parecían una familia.

~

“No es malo.” dijo a Ohno, que lo miraba con aire de espera y vagamente ansiada.

Tuvo gana de ironizar sobre cuanto esa ansiedad fuera inapropiada, pero eligió de callarse.

El pan estaba _realmente_ bueno.

Como todo en que Ohno se esforzaba, llegaba consigo un poco de la pasión con la cual el hombre lo había preparado.

Una pasión que Nino no entendía, cuyos resultados pero apreciaba.

No dijo mucho, por su innato sadismo que le hacía querer tener en ascuas Ohno lo más posible.

Sonrió en sus labios, cuando Ohno los apoyó en los suyos.

Esto era lo que siempre había imaginado, desde que estaba niño.

Un día tan simple, pasado divirtiéndose haciendo algo cotidiano.

Todo lo que siempre le había faltado.

Volvió en sí cuando Ohno empezó hablando de un tal futuro como panadero, y lo empujó lejos.

Nino seguía siendo Nino, aun sintiéndose feliz.

Entonces, nunca dejó de sonreír.


End file.
